1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the on-demand sealing of an opening provided in the frontal region of a track-guided vehicle through which the coupling shaft of a central buffer coupling connected to the vehicle extends when the vehicle is in coupled or coupling-ready state. The invention further relates to a front nose module for a track-guided vehicle, particularly a railway vehicle, having a frame assembly to affix the front nose module to the front end of the vehicle, wherein the front nose module exhibits a vehicle front-end opening through which the coupling shaft of a central buffer coupling affixed to the front end of the vehicle extends in the coupled or coupling-ready state of the vehicle, and wherein the front nose module further comprises a device of the type specified above for the on-demand sealing of the vehicle-side opening provided in the front nose module. Lastly, the present invention also relates to a track-guided vehicle, particularly a railway vehicle, having a front nose module of the type specified above arranged on a front end of said vehicle as well as a central buffer coupling affixed to a front end of said vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
Providing the front end of a track-guided vehicle with protective fairing is known in the field of rail vehicle technology in order to protect a central buffer coupling provided at said vehicle front end, and particularly the coupling's coupler head, from the elements such as snow, ice, moisture and dirt, when the coupling is not in use or is retracted or pivoted back as needed into a coupling compartment configured behind the fairing. The term “coupling compartment” hereby denotes the space behind the nose cone enclosable by the front-end fairing.
Frequently, part of the protective fairing is configured as a front flap able to be pivoted by means of front flap kinematics so as to open the coupling compartment toward the front end of the track-guided vehicle to enable the central buffer coupling to be driven or pivoted out into the coupling plane. In the case of rigidly mounted couplings; i.e. non-extendable or non-pivotable couplings, the part of the protective fairing configured as a front flap is pivoted until it is out of the coupling plane and the coupling is in its coupling-ready position.
The essential components of the kinematics for the front flap are usually accommodated in the coupling compartment so that in the closed state of the coupling compartment; i.e. when the front end opening of the coupling compartment is covered by the part of the protective fairing configured as a front flap, not only the components of the kinematics for the front flap but also the central buffer coupling, and in particular the coupling's coupler head, are protected from the elements.
So-called front nose modules are frequently used to realize the front end protective fairing. Such a front nose module is a modular unit which as such can be mounted to an interface provided on the vehicle front end. A front nose module normally comprises at least one front flap which is pivotable relative to the vehicle front end, the vehicle underframe respectively, in order to expose the front-end opening configured in said front nose module, and thus the coupling compartment, when needed.
The central buffer coupling itself is usually likewise connected to the vehicle front end or vehicle underframe by means of a bearing block. Pivoting the front flap relative to the vehicle front end or the vehicle underframe respectively thus exposes at least the front portion of the central buffer coupling. This holds true for both rigidly mounted couplings; i.e. non-extendable or non-pivotable couplings, as well as cases in which the central buffer coupling needs to be conveyed from its retracted position accommodated within the coupling compartment into its extended/pivoted out and coupling-ready position.
The term “front flap” as used herein refers to the section of the front end protective fairing which covers the opening provided in the frontal region of the vehicle from the front when in its closed state so as to protect the components accommodated in the coupling compartment from the elements. In the front flap's closed state, the vehicle's front end further exhibits an aerodynamically advantageous frontal section, as particularly characterized by streamlined multi-car train sets such as high-speed trains.
As indicated above, the kinematics for the front flap are usually used to pivot the front flap relative to the vehicle underframe, said front flap kinematics comprising at least one actuating element and being designed to expose the opening provided in the frontal region of the vehicle as needed. As indicated above, this is in particular necessary when the vehicle is to be conveyed into a coupling-ready state or when access to the coupling compartment and the coupling components accommodated therein is to be enabled, for example for maintenance reasons.
Even if the known solutions can protect the components arranged on the front end of the rail vehicle, the coupling components in particular, from the elements when the front flap covers the coupling compartment, endeavors have not to date been able to prevent the components contained within the coupling compartment from being exposed to the elements, and possibly impaired, when the vehicle travels with its front flap open. This is for example the case when the front flap cannot be closed due to technical problems with the kinematics for the front flap, for example, or when a further rail vehicle is coupled to the front end of said railway vehicle.